


Turning the Tides

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Halo
Genre: F/F, Halo - Freeform, LOK - Freeform, Polyamory, Spartans, Team Avatar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This prologue piece follows Korra on a mission during the pre-Covenant civil war that was the catalyst for the creation of the Spartan-II program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tides

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully going to become an ongoing collection of chapters/oneshot fics all centered around "Team Avatar" set in the Halo universe with Mako/Bolin/Korra/Asami all as conscripts in Dr. Halsey's Spartan-II program. I'm still trying to decide a lot of details about the characters and the universe, but I hope I can do them justice!

"Why?"

That question had haunted her thoughts for as long as she could remember, it had always been there. The rich, ocher skinned soldier sighed, pushing the thoughts back into their cage, she had a mission to do...

With a precision that only comes from a lifetime of training, she sighted in on the distant figure, her optics magnifying the face of the man she was about to kill. His distinct facial tattoo registered, and faster than conscious thought her finger was compressing the trigger. Time slowed to a crawl as the bullet arced over the landscape, the spray of blood seemed frozen in the air as the shatter corpse crumpled to the ground.

And then it was over, mission accomplished...but the question still remained.

"What's the point of this? Why has the weight of the galaxy been placed on my shoulders, the shoulders of my brothers and sisters?"

She blinked in the austere sun that assaulted her eyes as she removed her helmet and slumped back against the wall, her imposing figure dwarfing soldiers that surrounded her. 

"Sir, what are your orders?"

Korra snapped out of her haze and focused on the voice in front of her, some green private on his first mission. "Call for extraction and watch our flanks, they'll have noticed us by now and we've got too many more of these innie commanders left to deal with to get sloppy on the first one."

She slung her sniper rifle over her back and checked the action on her battle rifle, the last thing she needs during a hot extraction was jammed gun. The air thrummed with adrenaline as the timers on the soldiers HUDS counted down the harrowing minutes till their pelican arrived.

ETA: 3:00 MIN

She replaced her helmet, glancing at the small group of soldiers that had accompanied her, feeling a pang of remorse for what they must be feeling right now; far away from their families, never knowing if they’d return, Korra understood that all too well…

ETA 2:15 MIN

Korra stilled her mind, letting all stress and fear and anxiety drain away, she'd done this hundreds of times; both in simulation and live fire.

ETA 1:55 MIN

The earsplitting wail of the base's siren told them that things were going about to get very interesting. Korra set aside her BR and re-shouldered her sniper rifle, using the collapsed wall of the abandoned farmhouse for cover and stability. Korra lived for the clarity found in the heat of battle, for these moments when the existential questions no longer mattered; when all it came down to was survival, us or them. She refocused on her optic and spotted the first ragged squad of soldiers headed towards their position to investigate.

The crack of her rifle broke the still air as one of the soldiers was thrown backward into his companion by the force of the round, beginning what would turn into one hell of a firefight.


End file.
